User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 A Second Opinion Would you mind giving me a second opinion on this? I just want to make sure it matches up with what you and Hecate have been saying IC. :Ah I should probably change Amelia to Xavier. I had it like that since they are both in America. ��pop-u-lar�� (because Wicked is the best thing ever!) I find myself having trouble convincing myself it is okay to make an apartment for Meadow. Some little voice or maybe just the part of me that says I am not aloud to exploit the loop holes I find in the world tells me I need to wait. So... it goes without say I have not yet created the page which also means the RP(s) cannot start. I am not sure if I am owling you about that because I want you to convince me to do it anyways, or if I just wanted you to know I did not forget. I am just... stuck. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 11:11, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Methinks I am stooped Re: this owl: was I actually supposed to have Aleja come in? I've been wondering for weeks and I decided I could probably figure it out by asking XD help Re: Eilis' legal counsel: I was wondering if you still wanted to do that, and if so, about when would you like to start? School starts for me Tuesday so I was wondering if U needed to make a point of checking the wiki :P 01:41, January 2, 2017 (UTC) For Alden Pregnancy So... Alexandrine Himmelreich is going into labor about a week late. We already posted on the maternity ward for you xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:16, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Do Not Resuscitate As I have taken some extra time to think more about it, no of course it does not have to take place there. RPs could logically take place anywhere. The thing I think that may be throwing me for a loop is that it is not ''her apartment per se, at least not yet. It is or would be an apartment she lives in when away from Hogwarts during the summer. A place I imagined she would share with her family, namely her father, since the fall out with her mother last summer. And once again I have succeeded in talking myself out of creating it. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 05:48, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Sharing for no reason at all. She turns seventeen this weekend... just saying. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 06:52, January 3, 2017 (UTC) I have yet to find a reason to archive my talk page other than the year has changed. Also, sure why not? Jaestro has not has one of those since the one for Dustin two years ago? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 07:23, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Yup, govt. holiday yesterday. Anyway, I'm back, and I'll go start Rose/Regan now in the Black House/Nursery (We really should rename that page as it's now the girls' bedroom). I've missed you this past week...I hope you had a better New Years than you expected. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:25, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Also, I noticed it was Eilis' birthday, and I feel like Melinda would send her something, but I don't know if Melinda knows where she is. I think last they talked she thought she was going to Lil Bundles. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:41, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Just wondering, would you be up for making a sibling, parent or the twin of a char I'm planning that is Australian? Eilis Gotcha. Ftom what little I know of the British legal system, it doesn't work anything like the American one XD according to a British legal drama, cases just kind of get thrown at lawyers and then like a week later they're in trial so it's whacked. they also don't really have strict prosecutor/defense roles? no choice required But whenever's good for you. I'm not picky :P 12:25, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Twins I think it might be time to look for a new model for Arthur and Alden...I can't seem to find any older looking pics of their current model. Thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:51, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :If I get a chance, I'll look for a model...but you always seem to be better at that than I am. My thought on Melinda's B-day was that next week OOC is the wedding, and the following week is the carriages, and with her new job and possible travel and such so between all that...not that it would get forgotten but like most characters birthdays it would probably end up falling by the wayside IC. Seems like once characters graduate we don't really celebrate that sort of thing as we have other RPs to do with them and don't notice the birthdays. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, January 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure how the next couple days will play out. There's a big snowstorm coming so I might be working from home. Just thought you should know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:08, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :I love the model...great job! Since Arthur's supposed to be so much bigger I may start using him at the beginning of this school year. Anyway, any other RPs you wanted to do? Melinda could come visit Mal at the salon or something? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, January 5, 2017 (UTC) For Alden Gots 20 Mins Before I go to English. I think it would be a couple days (which means only one day for us) for processing and such since the Attaway parents aren't related to her. Then I think she could go home, if she wanted to follow them versus waiting for her father or cousin to get her. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 18:43, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I think it would be important to Millie to get out of their hair. She'll probably move back to living at the Greene Home with her cousin (Elsie, who I never made a point of obviously being her cousin because I'm a negligent douche to my characters). Perhaps, half way through Week 3. We'll see, but I'm down for roleplaying Allicent or whoever tomorrow. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 18:52, January 5, 2017 (UTC) So, I'm around for the next...90 minutes or so! If you wanted to start another roleplay to do or something like that? At least, if you're still around. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 19:53, January 5, 2017 (UTC)